Static
The Nothing= |-|The Business Man= |-|The Artist= |-|The Punk= |-|The Violence= |-|The Observer= Character Synopsis Static 'is the main protagonist of the indie RPG under the name of The Endless Empty. At first, not much is known about Static and their origins are left relatively mysterious. That's until the narrative progresses and we learn that Static originally was a human that committed sucide for an unknown reasoning. During the course of the game, Static seeks to find the reasoning behind why they claimed themselves whilst avoiding Death , who seeks to reap their souls and give their life proper closure. Whilst traveling across these landscapes, he comes across various aspects of the mind and afterlife, known as Anxiety, Creation, Logic, and Anger. Static is given many choices and depending on those chocies, he'll become one of many forms at the end of the game Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A, likely High 3-A ' '''Verse: '''The Endless Empty '''Name: '''Static, The Business Man, The Artist, The Punk, The Violence, The Observer '''Gender: '''Unknown, but their backstory hints to them being a male while alive '''Age: '''Unknown, was implied to be an adult when they perished '''Classification: '''Memory, Fragment of Identity, Afterlife Spirit '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Beings of the afterlife exist as mere thoughts and ideas, a fragment of identity. Static themselves specifically can interact with and destroy the abstract thoughts of others), Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Represents the very minds of sentient beings and is a fragment of memory itself. As such, it can manipulate minds and memories), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Capable of interacting with and destroying ghosts, who are the souls of beings that have passed), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 {After having killed Death} & 8; Those who exist within the afterlife are reliant on collective memory of them, as such, those who remember them will sustain Static's existence), Conceptual Manipulation (Casually kills of inhabitants the afterlife realm, who are ideas and abstract thought), Life-Force Absorption (Through Parasite, he's capable of draining the life energy of others), Light Manipulation (Starstruck projects light capable of harming sentient thoughts), Can inflict damage from merely gazing at someone, Sound Manipulation (Harsh Noise creates a deadly sound that harms users from merely hearing), Poison Manipulation (His attacks are capable of having a poisoning effect), Plant Manipulation (Color Wheel sprouts flowers and damages whatever hits them), Information Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Data Drain and Data Harvest lowers the defense of others whilst draining digital information such as data), Statistics Amplification (Inspiration raises the stats of Static and makes him much stronger than before), Death Manipulation (Removed death from across The Afterlife), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Entites of The Afterlife are capable of being attacked on an metaphysical level and will only truly be killed when all collective thought & memory of them ceases). Resistance to Void Manipulation (Existed and can survive attacks that involve nothingness), Empathic Manipulation (Capable of entering Anger's presence and not be fueled with violent intent), Conceptual Manipulation (Can survive attacks that destroy the very thought and idea of opponents), Death Manipulation (Could survive attacks from Death that instant kill off opponents) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Fought Anxiety, Creation , Logic and Anger, the latter two are capable of creating realms that contain starry skies within it's background and with the former two creating realms that are comparable in size. Alongside his party, he killed off Death and removed his influence across The Afterlife, causing it to become without death), likely '''High Universe Level '(Logic's realm is shown to contain sentient Hypercubes, of which are 4th dimensional constructs. This implies realms are 4th dimensional in nature. In some instances, realms are even considered universes) 'Speed: FTL '(Fought other opponents who can react to and dodge his Starstruck ability, which involves natural light being used in attacks ), likely 'Massively FTL+ '(Should be comparable to Death, whom of which he later fights. Death is depicted as being having traveled to the end of Anxiety's realm, which is a starry sky and likely a universe) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '(Capable of fighting both Logic and Anger, whom's realms are shown to consist of starry skies. Also created his own realm which should be comparable in size), likely 'High Universal '(Should be within the same calibur as other entities such as Logic, who's realm contained sentient Hypercubes, aka 4th dimensional constructs) '''Durability: Multi-Solar System Level, likely High Universe Level '(Can survive hits from various bosses, including the likes of Logic and Anger, whom of which created starry skies within their realms and the former creating 4th dimensional constructs within his own realm) 'Stamina: Unknown, likely High ' 'Range: 'Melee, dozens of meters via Visions (Can affect an entire army with them). Multi-Univeral with Conceptual/Death Manipulation (Removed Death as a concept from the afterlife, which is comprised of numerous realms) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Able to outsmart beings as intellligent as Logic, who is one of the smartest members on the team and is vastly more smarter than the likes of Creation, whom of which as cosmic awareness on a stellar and likely universal scale) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Baby's First Revolver:' A plastic revolve capable of slaying entities of The Afterlife *'Peacemaker:' An actual revolver that is much superior to the Baby's First Revolver *'War Cannon:' A canon that surpasses his previous weapons and can combat the stronger enemies of The Afterlife Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nothing's Visions: *'Peek into the Abyss:' Stares into the abyss. Inflicts damage and has a chance of inflicting poison. *'Starstruck:' A blinding flash of light. May blind the opponent. *'Hollow Soul:' An attack that is more powerful the more HP Static has remaining. *'Heart's Cage:' A more powerful version of Heart's Cradle. Grabs the heart strings. *'Parasite:' Leeches HP off of the target. *'Heart's Cradle:' An attack the pulls on the opponent's heart strings. The Business Man's Visions: *'Peek into the Abyss:' Stares into the abyss. Inflicts damage and has a chance of inflicting poison. *'Starstruck:' A blinding flash of light. May blind the opponent. *'Hollow Soul:' An attack that is more powerful the more HP Static has remaining. *'Harsh Noise:' Sound-based attack that inflicts damage. May lower special defense. *'Investment:' Lowers the opponent's defense. *'Heart's Cradle:' An attack the pulls on the opponent's heart strings. The Artist's Visions: *'Peek into the Abyss:' Stares into the abyss. Inflicts damage and has a chance of inflicting poison. *'Starstruck:' A blinding flash of light. May blind the opponent. *'Hollow Soul:' An attack that is more powerful the more HP Static has remaining. *'Color Wheel:' Attacks the opponent by flashing colorful flowers across the screen. Unknown what the attack actually does in order to inflict damage. *'Inspiration:' Raises the special attack of the user's entire team. *'Heart's Cradle:' An attack the pulls on the opponent's heart strings. The Punk's Visions: *'Peek into the Abyss:' Stares into the abyss. Inflicts damage and has a chance of inflicting poison. *'Starstruck:' A blinding flash of light. May blind the opponent. *'Hollow Soul:' An attack that is more powerful the more HP Static has remaining. *'Harsh Noise:' Sound-based attack that inflicts damage. May lower special defense. *'Disruption:' An attack that hits all opponents. Unknown what is actually does in order to inflict damage. *'Heart's Cradle:' An attack the pulls on the opponent's heart strings. The Violence's Visions: *'Peek into the Abyss:' Stares into the abyss. Inflicts damage and has a chance of inflicting poison. *'Starstruck:' A blinding flash of light. May blind the opponent. *'Hollow Soul:' An attack that is more powerful the more HP Static has remaining. *'Harsh Noise:' Sound-based attack that inflicts damage. May lower special defense. *'Parasite:' Leeches HP off of the target. *'Heart's Cradle:' An attack the pulls on the opponent's heart strings. The Observer's Visions: *'Peek into the Abyss:' Stares into the abyss. Inflicts damage and has a chance of inflicting poison. *'Hollow Soul:' An attack that is more powerful the more HP Static has remaining. *'Data Drain:' Inflicts damage and lowers the opponent's attack. *'Data Harvest:' Inflicts damage and lowers the opponent's defense. *'Inspiration:' Raises the special attack of the user's entire team. *'Heart's Cradle:' An attack the pulls on the opponent's heart strings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:The Endless Empty Category:Spirits Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Heros Category:Anti-Villian Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Undead Category:Males Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Memory Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Light Benders Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Immortals Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Sound Users Category:Poison Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Plant Users Category:Regenerators Category:Death Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3